Dictionary: Sorry
by paleDemon
Summary: Yoongi hanya memiliki Jimin dan Jimin hanya memiliki Yoongi, titik./Dan hari ini Ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan; meminta maaf dan berakhir membenci dirinya sendiri demi menyelesaikan masalah ini, atau melihat karir Jimin meredup dengan titel buruk melekat pada kekasihnya./ "...Cukup berikan cintamu hanya padaku, akan kutunjukkan cintaku untukmu kepada dunia." BTS Fic/Minyoon/BL/BxB


**Dictionary: Sorry**

Cast : Park Jimin and Min Yongi of BTS

Length : Oneshot

Genre : Romance.

Rate : M for some words

Yoongi hanya memiliki Jimin dan Jimin hanya memiliki Yoongi, titik./ "Tidak apa, Ia memiliki ego tinggi namun aku tidak."/ Dan hari ini Ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan; meminta maaf dan berakhir membenci dirinya sendiri demi menyelesaikan masalah ini, atau melihat karir Jimin meredup dengan titel buruk melekat pada kekasihnya./ "...Cukup berikan cintamu hanya padaku, akan kutunjukkan cintaku untukmu kepada dunia."

 **Dictionary: Sorry**

Yoongi hanya memiliki Jimin dan Jimin hanya memiliki Yoongi. Hanya Jimin yang Yoongi miliki, begitu pula Jimin yang hanya memiliki Yoongi. Keduanya sepakat akan hal itu, dunia pun sepakat. Mereka berdua saling memiliki, titik. Tak ada yang berhasil memisah keduanya begitu pula keduanya yang tak berhasil memisahkan diri.

Kata Seokjin, pemilik label rekaman yang menaungi Jimin, mereka berdua itu paket lengkap. Yang satu–Jimin–adalah penyanyi solo yang dikenal seantero negeri, satunya adalah produser lagu dengan hak cipta yang banyak dan royalti yang melimpah.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi patokan 'paket lengkap' yang Seokjin berikan untuk mereka, bukan royalti yang melimpah yang dimiliki keduanya, bukan ketenaran keduanya, atau apapun. Melainkan lagu-lagu yang diciptakan Yoongi selalu menjadikan Jimin _muse_ dan begitu pula Jimin yang selalu berhasil membawakan lagu ciptaan Yoongi dengan sempurna.

"Kau memiliki jadwal?"

Jimin mengangguk, menurunkan kacamata hitam besarnya dan menyelipkannya di leher kausnya. Rambutnya berwarna _auburn_ , disisir dengan jari kebelakang. "Ya, pukul dua."

Namjoon, _rapper_ yang berada di agensi yang sama dengan Jimin mengangguk, menyesap kopinya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Kau ada jadwal _workshop_ dengan Yoongiku, _hyung_?"

"Tidak," Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku datang untuk menemui Seokjin."

Mata Jimin melotot sarkas, "belum cukup kalian tinggal bersama dan bermesraan di apartemen? Sekarang kau masih ingin tambah dan bermesraan di kantor?"

Namjoon meringis mendengar seruan Jimin. Lelaki itu berlebihan, sering berlebihan, sama seperti kekasihnya. Bedanya, jika Jimin sering berteriak dan memekik dengan keras, Yoongi lebih kalem namun sering marah dan mengeluh secara berlebihan.

"Kau akan sangat membantuku jika tidak berteriak seperti burung di kantin seperti itu, _sialan_!"

Si penyanyi bermarga Park terkekeh, berhasil membuat temannya kesal. "Aku juga harus bertemu Seokjin _hyung_ , kau mau naik bersama?"

Namjoon mengangguk, mengikuti Jimin yang berjalan terlebih dulu darinya.

Bagi Namjoon, Jimin dan Yoongi memang diciptakan oleh surga untuk bersama, dan Ia percaya itu–sekalipun Ia tak terlalu percaya konsep tuhan dan agama. Ia percaya demikian karena sejak pertama mereka saling mengenal, sepuluh tahun lalu saat Jimin hanyalah mahasiswa tahun pertama yang terlihat biasa, hanya Jimin yang bisa menenangkan Yoongi yang terkenal galak itu.

Seolah keduanya sama-sama gila atas diri masing-masing, Jimin dan Yoongi benar-benar saling mendukung secara harfiah dan memang demikian adanya. Yoongi hanya menuruti ucapan Jimin tanpa ada yang tahu apa yang membuatnya tunduk. Sedangkan Jimin benar-benar bisa menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya sejak ada Yoongi di hidupnya.

Jimin membuka pintu kaca buram di depannya, masuk ke dalam ruangan Seokjin. "Hai, CEO!"

Mata Seokjin berputar jengah mendengar sapaan Jimin, namun Ia buru-buru tersenyum dan menyambut kekasihnya.

Giliran mata Jimin yang memutar sarkas dan berlebihan ketika melihat dua sahabatnya, sepasang kekasih gila, yang langsung memeluk pinggang masing-masing dan mengecup bibir masing-masing. "Ya tuhan, ini masih pagi untuk _foreplay_."

Seokjin merengut menatap Jimin yang duduk menyilangkan kaki di sofa di ruang kerjanya dengan angkuh, sedangkan Namjoon terkekeh lalu meremas pinggang Seokjin ringan.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, _hyung_ , agar aku bisa segera bertemu Yoongiku dan memberikan kalian waktu untuk bercinta."

Sekali lagi Seokjin melotot dan Namjoon terkekeh melihat kekasihnya memerah diganggu Jimin. Seokjin melangkah ke mejanya dan mengambil iPad lalu memberikannya pada Jimin. "Artikel ini sungguh sialan, dan banyak orang menggila."

Jimin melirik CEO-nya dan Namjoon berurutan, lalu membaca laman internet yang muncul di iPad Seokjin.

[Lagu "I'm Him" Park Jimin mengandung lirik misogini. Park Jimin diduga adalah seorang misoginis.]

"Apa-apaan, _hyung_?"

Wajah Jimin terlihat kesal dan terganggu. Jelas, berita macam apa ini!

"Misogini apaan–ini gila, _hyung_!"

Seokjin duduk di sofa di depan Jimin, duduk dengan tenang dan berusaha meyakinkan Jimin jika semua akan baik-baik saja. "Kami sudah mengurusnya, Jimin, kami sudah me- _report_ unggahan tak jelas itu."

Sayangnya Jimin terlanjur terganggu. "Mereka gila! Dipikir apa aku ini?"

"Sebenarnya berita ini diperkuat dengan rumor yang tersebar jika kau dan Yoongi berpacaran."

Alis Jimin menyatu dan wajahnya terlihat terganggu bukan main. "Kami memang berpacaran!"

"Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu faktanya, Jim," Namjoon ikut masuk ke diskusi. "Mereka suka menduga dan membesarkan."

"Kurasa ada perbedaan jelas antara gay dan misogini, ya tuhan–" Jimin menggaruk rambutnya. "Yoongiku sudah tahu?"

Seokjin menggeleng cepat. "Dia sedikit tak peduli dengan hal demikian."

Decakan kesal Jimin membuat Seokjin merasa tak enak. "Yoongiku tak perlu tahu, _hyung_ , dia tak boleh tahu. Aku bisa percaya pada kalian, kan?"

Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan, memberikan keyakinan bagi Jimin jika semua akan baik-baik saja, terutama bagi Yoongi yang merupakan hal terpenting bagi artis mereka itu. "Kupastikan Yoongi akan baik,"

Karena bagi Jimin, hanya Yoongi yang terpenting baginya. Kekasih yang sangat dikasihi, lelaki yang amat diagungkannya, matahari dalam hidupnya. Memang seberlebihan itu jika menyangkut Yoongi untuk Jimin, namun memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Jimin berdeham ringan lalu membuka pintu studio Yoongi, tempat kekasihnya bekerja. Tempat ini, _well_ , sudah menjadi tempat yang paling sering Jimin datangi juga karena seringnya Ia menyanyikan lagu garapan Yoongi sekaligus tempat _workshop_ favoritnya.

"Jim?"

"Hai, kau sudah makan?" Jimin berjalan santai ke arah Yoongi dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Seingatku kau bilang ada jadwal hari ini,"

Jimin menaikkan alisnya, menimbang jawaban yang sebaiknya Ia katakan. "Ya, jam 2. Kau sudah makan?"

Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya, meregangkan otot punggungnya lalu menarik Jimin duduk di sofa. "Kita pesan makanan saja, ya? Aku sedang malas berjalan."

Senyuman lebar muncul di bibir Jimin, "kau mau aku menggendongmu?"

"Dan menegaskan ke semua orang jika aku kekasihmu?" Yoongi melanjutkan dengan malas. "Tidak, tuan. Terimakasih!"

Jimin terkekeh lalu mencium telinga Yoongi yang sekarang duduk di pangkuannya. Tubuh kekasihnya yang berkulit pucat ini semakin enteng tiap hari, membuat Jimin kesal bukan main. "Sayang, bukankah sudah kuingatkan untuk mengurangi kebiasaanmu minum lima gelas kopi sehari?"

"Sudah kukurangi," bisik Yoongi di leher Jimin. "Jadi empat,"

Lidah Jimin mendecak kesal, tangannya meremas pinggang Yoongi lembut. "Juga kurangi bir dan sojumu, sayang!"

Yoongi terkekeh, mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Jimin dan menatap wajah kekasihnya dalam jarak dekat. "Ya, tuan, kuusahakan."

Mata Jimin melotot tak puas dengan jawaban kekasihnya.

"Ya, ya, maafkan aku. Akan kukurangi, Jim."

Senyuman lebar muncul di wajah Jimin, tipikal senyum hingga ke mata. Lelaki itu senang bukan main setiap Yoongi mengatakan maaf padanya. Tidak, lelaki _tsundere_ kekasihnya itu tidak membuat wajah yang terlihat lemah dan menyesal saat mengatakannya. Jimin tak akan sesenang itu hanya karena melihat wajah sedih Yoongi, lagipula Jimin selalu mendapatkannya ketika Yoongi hampir _cumming_ saat sesi seks mereka. Hehe.

Jimin selalu merasa senang bukan main saat mendengar Yoongi mengatakan maaf padanya, karena lelaki berkulit pucat itu bukan orang yang mudah mengatakan maaf.

Egonya terlampau tinggi, sangat tinggi, hingga susah baginya mengucapkan maaf. Bahkan kepada orang tuanya sendiri, atau kepada Seokjin. Yoongi selalu berkata, "aku tak suka mengaku aku salah pada orang lain, aku tak mau menjadikan diriku pihak yang bersalah dan membuatku menyalahkan diriku, Jim."

Maka Jimin paham jika lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu tak akan bisa meminta maaf pada siapapun, sekalipun itu kesalahannya. Dan itu yang membuat Jimin selalu ingin mengecupi bibir tipis kekasihnya setiap Yoongi mengatakan maaf padanya.

.

.

.

Internet menggila.

Desakan banyak pihak untuk Jimin menurunkan lagunya mulai berdatangan sejak Jimin menyelesaikan jadwal _on air_ nya. Publik termakan artikel murahan yang mengatakan lirik lagu Jimin penuh dengan makna misogini, mengatakan jika Jimin membenci perempuan–terlebih Jimin yang tak memiliki Ibu.

Tidak hanya petisi untuk menghentikan promosi lagu Jimin di beberapa stasiun televisi, banyak pihak mulai menulis hal-hal buruk kepada artis ini. Yang paling buruk, saham perusahaan milik Seokjin anjlok dalam semalam, tidak cukup hanya turun tapi anjlok.

Itu tidak masuk akal.

Pukul satu, ketika Jimin tidur memeluk Yoongi, ponselnya bergetar.

Seokjin menelponnya.

Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi yang tidur memeluknya, berdiam sejenak saat lelaki itu bergerak risih karena tidurnya terganggu, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka untuk menerima panggilan. "Ya, _hyung_?" suara Jimin serak, Ia berjalan ke dapur mengambil minuman.

Ada jeda ketika penelpon tak segera berucap.

" _Hyung_?"

"Jim, bisa kau datang ke apartemen kami?"

Itu Namjoon, bukan Seokjin. Suara Namjoon begitu lirih, tenang, dan pelan. Namun Jimin menangkap nada penuh kehati-hatian di kalimat Namjoon. Ia tahu ada yang tidak baik hingga Namjoon yang berbicara bukannya Seokjin. Ia tahu ada yang sangat penting untuk dibicarakan hingga Seokjin, dalam hal ini Namjoon, memintanya datang tengah malam ke apartemennya.

Maka dengan cepat Jimin mengiyakan, mencium kepala Yoongi yang masih tertidur dengan lelap, lalu mengambil kunci mobil setelah membasuh mukanya singkat.

Dua kali Jimin dipanggil Seokjin untuk diminta datang ke apartemennya tengah malam. Pertama ketika rumor Jimin yang berpacaran dengan Yoongi mulai menyebar dan Seokjin sebagai pemilik perusahaan yang menaungi Jimin ingin membicarakan langkah mereka. Lalu malam ini yang kedua, ketika lagu yang sedang Jimin promosikan dianggap tak etis oleh beberapa pihak karena alasan tak masuk akal.

"Tidak, _hyung_ , Yoongi tak akan minta maaf." Tegas Jimin sekali lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang–yang rumit–Seokjin atas posisinya. "Aku tak ingin kalian memintanya memina maaf."

Tangan Namjoon terlihat memijit leher Seokjin saat keduanya duduk berdampingan di hadapan Jimin. "Jim–"

Jimin menggertakkan giginya, kesal bukan main. "Maaf, _hyung_ , Yoongi benar-benar tak akan meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang sama sekali tak dilakukannya." Ia memberi jeda untuk menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. " _He get a pride for himself, now you wanna rip it off? All he has is his pride_." Gumam Jimin, mengulang kembali ucapan Yoongi kala itu.

"Bukan begitu, Jimin,"

" _Hyung,_ sungguh aku menghormati kalian lebih dari sekedar bisnis." Jimin berdiri, merasa cukup dengan obrolan mereka malam ini. "Dan kumohon, anggap aku dan Yoongi seperti adik kalian daripada sekedar _partner_ bisnis, seperti aku menganggap kalian kakakku sendiri."

Jimin keluar dari apartemen Seokjin, merasa pengap sejak mendengar penjelasan Seokjin dan keharusan Yoongi meminta maaf. Itu tidak mungkin. Sekalipun lagu Jimin yang menjadi sumber masalah ini adalah ciptaan Yoongi, sungguh pilihan yang buruk dengan mengalah dan menyuruh Yoongi untuk minta maaf di hadapan publik. Sekali lagi, itu sungguh tidak mungkin.

Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika Ia berdiri di depan _lift_ menuju lobi apartemen Seokjin.

 _[Lakukan apapun kecuali memaksa Yoongiku meminta maaf. Jika memang harus meminta maaf, akan kulakukan dengan mulutku sendiri. Ia memiliki ego yang tinggi, namun aku tidak.]_

Jimin memuja Yoongi. Maka lelaki itu menghargai setiap keputusan Yoongi, termasuk keengganan kekasihnya untuk meminta maaf atas beberapa hal. Selama ini Jimin santai dan tak ambil pusing setiap kali Ia yang meminta maaf pada siapapun ketika Yoongi mulai merasa bersalah–terancam. Jimin tak mempermasalahkan hal ini, sekalipun Ia harus membungkuk meminta maaf untuk Yoongi. Karena lelaki itu paham jika Yoongi tak ingin meminta maaf karena egonya, juga karena ketakutan Yoongi untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan Jimin tak akan suka jika Yoongi harus meminta maaf, apapun penyebabnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengirim pesan pagi-pagi sekali, saat Jimin kembali tidur memeluk Yoongi di apartemen mereka.

 _[Promosi lagumu harus kuhentikan. Kami akan melakukan apapun agar artikel sampah itu hilang.]_

Jimin tak peduli. Sejujurnya Ia masih kesal dengan keputusan Seokjin yang meminta Yoongi untuk meminta maaf kepada publik dan menempatkan kekasihnya dalam posisi terjepit. Lagipula Jimin malah senang jika harus berhenti promosi, artinya Ia memiliki waktu lebih banyak bersama kekasihnya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Ini pukul sepuluh, dan Jimin sangat _clingy_ sejak bangun tidur. Ia membuntuti Yoongi mengelilingi apartemen mereka hingga lelaki itu bersiap ke kantor. "Kau tidak ada jadwal?"

"Ada." Singkat Jimin berbohong.

Yoongi mengangguk, mengecup bibir Jimin singkat lalu berpamitan. Ada beberapa lagu yang harus segera diselesaikannya untuk penyanyi pendatang baru. Sama sekali Yoongi tak ambil pusing dengan sikap _clingy_ Jimin–karena memang biasanya lelaki itu bersikap demikian jika ada maunya.

Bodohnya Yoongi percaya jika Jimin selalu memiliki jadwal dua hari belakangan.

Karena di hari kedua, Yoongi mendapat kabar dari teman produsernya, jika lagu Jimin yang sedang dalam masa promosi bermasalah. Sebenarnya teman produsernya itu meminta pendapatnya, namun Ia merasa muntab tiba-tiba.

"Jimin kau dimana?"

Terdengar suara tv, lalu buru-buru suara itu hilang. "Sedang _make up_ , ada apa?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku ada jadwal, sebentar lagi waktuku _on air_. Kuhubungi lagi nanti."

Bodohnya Yoongi tak paham jika Jimin berbohong. Maka yang Ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah berjalan ke _lift_ , memencet tombol agar _lift_ naik ke lantai paling atas, kantor Seokjin.

"Jin, ada apa–"

"Ada apa, Yoongi- _ya_?"

Yoongi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Lagu Jimin. Ada apa?"

Wajah Seokjin tak bisa berbohong. Lelaki itu terlihat terkejut bukan main, sekalipun Ia berusaha menutupi dengan mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum–yang terlihat kikuk. "Duduk dulu, Yoongi- _ya_."

"Jelaskan padaku, _hyung_." gumam Yoongi.

Seokjin merasa tak enak, apalagi Yoongi memanggilnya dengan sufiks yang jarang digunakan Yoongi setiap memanggil namanya. Namun Ia benar-benar menginginkan Yoongi untuk duduk dan sedikit lebih tenang, maka Ia menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk di sofa di kantornya. "Semuanya sudah baik,"

Mata Yoongi menyipit. Wajahnya menggambarkan dengan jelas jika Ia tak baik saat ini. "Baik? Dengan Jimin yang berhenti promosi sejak dua hari yang lalu sedangkan lagunya baru dirilis seminggu yang lalu?"

Seokjin menghela nafas.

"Baik menurut standarmu itu yang bagaimana, _hyung_?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Jimin, dan kami sama-sama setuju jika sebaiknya tidak perlu melibatkan publik dalam setiap urusan kita."

Yoongi menunggu penjelasan mengambang itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melawan Jimin, Yoongi- _ya_. Ia yang meminta untuk tidak mempermasalahkan ini–"

"Jin–ini karir Jimin yang kau pertaruhkan!"

Seokjin tersentak mendengar suara Yoongi yang meninggi. Belum pernah Yoongi membentaknya selama ini.

Pintu kantornya terbuka, Namjoon berjalan masuk dengan cepat dan wajahnya tegang.

"Wah, sekarang kalian menunjukkan wajah asli kalian, _huh_? Selalu bersama saling membantu, bahkan ketika kalian salah?" Yoongi tersenyum miring.

Namjoon tahu sekesal apa Yoongi saat ini, tidak mengetahui dan tidak diberitahu tentang kabar buruk yang menimpa kekasihnya. Bahkan ketika teman-teman dekatnya menyembunyikan berita ini darinya. Namjoon tahu Yoongi pasti marah, maka secepatnya Ia menelpon Jimin ketika tahu Yoongi berjalan ke kantor Seokjin dengan langkah lebar.

" _Hyung_ , mari bicara dengan tenang."

"Terakhir kali kita bicara dengan tenang adalah saat kalian jujur padaku dan berjanji akan mengurus Jimin dengan baik." Tatapan Yoongi menajam. "Tapi lihat siapa sekarang yang membiarkan Jimin tak melanjutkan promosi,"

Namjoon melirik kekasihnya. "Seokjin memutuskan ini bukan karena Ia ingin ingkar janji padamu, _hyung_."

"Lalu apa? Membiarkan Jimin mengalami masalah saja sudah sangat buruk, Namjoon- _ah_ , dan kini Ia membiarkan Jimin tak melanjutkan promosi lagu barunya?"

Seokjin meremas tangan Namjoon. "Kau tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Yoongi- _ya._ "

Yoongi mendecih, "aku akan tahu apa yang kubicarakan jika bosku selalu jujur padaku."

Seokjin makin kesal, "Jimin yang meminta ini."

Mata Yoongi menyipit, tak percaya dengan bualan Seokjin. "Kau bisa membual pada yang lain tapi tidak denganku."

"Jinseok," bisik Namjoon mengingatkan.

"Biar saja, Joon, temanmu ini perlu kuberitahu." Seokjin memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, merasa urat-urat di kepalanya berkedut. "Jiminmu, memaksa kami menghentikan promosi lagunya karena Ia tak mau mengakui jika ada yang salah dalam lirik lagunya."

Yoongi meringis tak paham.

"Jinseok–"

"Jimin yang memintaku, memaksaku sambil marah-marah, agar menghentikan promosi lagunya. Kenapa? Agar publik berhenti memaksa perusahaan mengeluarkan pernyataan minta maaf."

Ketiganya lalu terdiam. Namjoon masih tak setuju dengan Seokjin yang blak-blakan menjelaskan pada Yoongi, sedangkan si kulit pucat terdiam terpekur mendengarnya.

"Permintaan maaf?"

"Ya, permintaan maaf."

Pandangan Yoongi beralih, menatap tangannya yang bertautan gemetar. "Dariku?"

Seokjin menghela nafas, tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. "Ada saat dimana kita sebaiknya tak tahu, Yoongi- _ya_."

Yoongi terdiam, mengulangi ucapan Seokjin satu persatu lalu memprosesnya lebih pelan. Meminta maaf, hal yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah dilakukannya. Dan hari ini Ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan; meminta maaf dan berakhir membenci dirinya sendiri demi menyelesaikan masalah ini, atau melihat karir Jimin meredup dengan titel buruk melekat pada kekasihnya.

Ia tak mau keduanya.

"Kumohon biarkanlah situasi ini mereda, seperti keputusan Jimin. Dia pasti mengetahui yang terbaik untuknya,"

Seokjin menelan ludahnya, Ia membenci hal ini. Dimana Ia tak bisa tegas pada dirinya sendiri juga sahabatnya.

" _Hyung_ –"

Jimin membuka pintu ruangan Seokjin dengan terburu, nafasnya terengah dan terlihat kebingungan. Dengan langkah lebar Ia berjalan menuju Yoongi yang terlihat terdiam di posisinya.

"Kita turuti publik, Jin, kita keluarkan permintaan maaf."

Ketiga orang lainnya terperangah mendengar gumaman Yoongi saat lelaki itu bahkan hanya menunduk menatap tangannya. Termasuk Jimin yang baru saja masuk dan ingin mendengarkan penjelasan atas segalanya, malah mendengar gumaman aneh Yoongi.

"Tidak, jangan membual!"

Yoongi tersenyum singkat menatap Jimin, lalu beralih menatap Seokjin. "Kita selesaikan masalah yang kuciptakan ini. Kita kembalikan harga sahammu, kita hentikan petisi publik, dan kita lanjutkan tujuan jangka panjang kita terhadap karir Jimin."

"Sialan–kau mabuk?" Jimin berteriak sambil duduk di sebelah Yoongi, menyentak tubuh kecil kekasihnya untuk menghadapnya. "Bicara omong kosong apa kau, _hyung_?"

Yoongi tersenyum miring menatap kekasihnya. "Aku dan Seokjin memiliki janji, Jim, jauh sebelum ini. Aku mau tetap menjadi produser di sini, tidak mendirikan label milikku sendiri, hanya agar mereka tetap menjaga namamu di industri." Gumamnya lirih.

Alis Jimin menyatu, begitu juga dahinya yang berkerut. Ia kesal mendengarnya, menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin yang terpaku di tempatnya. Jimin meminta penjelasan, sayangnya kedua _hyung_ itu hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Kalian memaksanya meminta maaf?" tembak Jimin dengan nada tinggi.

Namjoon menggeleng, "sungguh kita berada di kapal yang sama, Jim. Kami tak akan membiarkannya terjadi."

Jimin mendecih, "lalu apa ini?"

Yoongi meringis mendengar suara lantang Jimin di kupingnya, Ia mendesis. "Jika kau tak tahu apa-apa, keluarlah. Aku harus bicara dengan Jin."

Alis Jimin bersatu sekali lagi, menatap kekasihnya tak percaya. "Apa-apaan? Kau yang bicara omong kosong!"

"Mari kita duduk dengan tenang, kita tak bisa menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini dengan emosi tinggi." Seokjin berdeham, "mau kupesankan makanan dulu?"

Jimin melirik kesal pemilik perusahaan yang menaunginya itu, sejurus dengan Yoongi yang mencibir ucapan Seokjin.

"Sudah, kita anggap tidak ada pembicaraan bodoh ini, selamanya. Yoongiku tidak perlu mengeluarkan permintaan maaf atau apapun, begitu juga perusahaan. Publik akan reda dalam beberapa hari." Jimin menghela nafas mengatur degup jantungnya yang berpacu setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Sekali kita menuruti publik dengan meminta maaf, selamanya mereka menghakimi kita atas kesalahan ini, dan aku tak mau Yoongi melakukannya!"

"Kau diam saja," desis Yoongi.

"Kau yang diam, _hyung_ , sudah kubilang yang perlu minta maaf itu aku bukan kau, selamanya."

Tahu jika pembicaraan ini tak perlu didengar oleh Seokjin dan Namjoon, Jimin berdiri dan menyentak pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang ada di genggamannya. "Kita perlu bicara."

Jimin tak bisa menahan langkah kakinya yang lebar, tak peduli jika Yoongi harus berlari beberapa saat untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Jimin. Tak peduli juga bagaimana kulit pucat Yoongi akan memerah pergelangan tangannya jika Jimin menggenggamnya terlalu kencang.

Ini urusan mereka berdua. Bahwa Yoongi selamanya tak perlu meminta maaf dan Jimin bersedia melakukannya demi Yoongi.

Seharusnya Yoongi mengingatnya.

Langkah Jimin berhenti di ruang latihan yang sering digunakannya, tempat yang Ia hafal tidak terdapat CCTV. Tangannya dengan serampangan mendorong bahu Yoongi ke dinding kaca setelah Ia membanting pintu ruangan.

Ia kesetanan, emosi memenuhi kepalanya juga urat nadinya yang menegang karena kesal bukan main.

Dengan kasar Jimin mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Yoongi, memaksa Yoongi menerima ciumannya walaupun tangan kekasihnya menahan dan mendorong dadanya dengan keras.

Jimin tak peduli. Ia sudah melakukan segalanya demi Yoongi, namun Ia merasa tak sekalipun Yoongi menurutinya. Berapa kali Jimin mengatakan pada Yoongi, juga membuktikannya, bahwa tak perlu Yoongi meminta maaf karena Jimin bersedia melakukannya. Lelaki itu kesal bukan main. Air mata milik Yoongi mengenai pipi keduanya, ketika Jimin masih dengan kasar memakan bibir tipisnya dan memaksa lidah mereka bermain.

Jimin memisahkan bibir mereka dari ciuman kasar itu ketika Yoongi meremas lengannya, mengatakan jika paru-parunya terasa panas kehabisan oksigen. Jimin masih menangkup dagu Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya saat kepalanya mundur dan menjauh, menghasilkan satu benar liur mereka yang menyatu.

Dada Yoongi bergetar saat meraup udara, Ia menangis hingga punggungnya bergetar dan lututnya lemas. Susah payah Yoongi berpegangan pada tangan Jimin agar dirinya tak ambruk karena tangisan. Ia jarang menangis, namun urusannya dengan Jimin selalu membuatnya merasa sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan. "Jim,"

Jimin menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya, merasakan tubuh bergetar Yoongi yang menangis dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini, tak perlu kau menurunkan egomu demi aku dan pekerjaanku,"

Tangisan Yoongi makin menjadi, merasa jantungnya diremas oleh ucapan Jimin.

"Berjanjilah untuk tak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, tak meminta maaf pada siapapun jika kau tak menginginkannya,"

Yoongi mengangguk, masih menangis dalam pelukan Jimin. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin karirmu hancur."

Jimin tersenyum, mempererat pelukannya kepada kekasihnya. "Tidak akan, asal kau selalu bersamaku, semuanya baik saja." Bisiknya lalu mengecup kepala kekasihnya.

Keduanya sama-sama paham jika hanya eksistensi kekasihnya yang bisa menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing. Dan tak ada dari keduanya yang menginginkan yang terburuk bagi keduanya.

Karena hanya pada Jimin ego Yoongi turun. Hanya pada Jimin, Yoongi mempercayakan dirinya dan tak perlu ketakutan untuk merasa bersalah. Karena Yoongi hanya butuh Jimin untuk meyakinkannya, jika dirinya tak selalu salah. Dan hanya perlu Jimin menggenggam tangannya, untuk memastikan bahwa Yoongi baik-baik saja, karena lelaki itu ada bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa _sih_ kau selalu membungkuk pada orang lain? Meminta maaf pada orang lain?"

Jimin tersenyum kekanakan, matanya menyipit hampir hilang ketika Yoongi bertanya. "Tidak apa,"

"Aku serius, Jim!"

Sekali lagi Jimin terkekeh, bibirnya yang merah merekahkan senyuman lebar. Ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, menarik tangannya ke bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan cukup lama. "Karena aku tahu, seberapa mahalnya ucapan maafmu, Yoongiku sayang. Hanya padaku kau mau meminta maaf atas apapun, maka aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk meminta maaf pada dunia atas namamu."

Yoongi terdiam.

"Semudah itu hubungan kita, serumit itu pula perasaan kita."

"Jim–"

Jimin tersenyum tenang, menatap kekasihnya memuja. "Tidak apa, sayangku. Kau tak perlu sekalipun merasa terbebani dan berusaha mengubah hidupmu. Jika maafmu hanya bisa keluar tulus untukku, tak masalah. Karena aku yang akan meminta maaf kepada dunia untukmu. Cukup berikan cintamu hanya padaku, akan kutunjukkan cintaku untukmu kepada dunia."

- **END** -


End file.
